Power Rangers: Times Have Moved On
by Goku Dragneel
Summary: The MMPR gang are all grown up and have children of their own but little do they know when the evil Zamkar shows up to conquer Earth, their child are chosen as power rangers like there parents before them.
1. Characters

**Pairings: Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Trini, Adam/Tanya, Rocky/Aisha, and Kat/Billy(I had no one else to go with so I chose these 2 because I see them alot)**

Characters:

Alex - son of Tommy and Kimberly

Mason - son of Jason and Trini

Brooke - daughter of Adam and Tanya

RJ (Rocky Jr.) - son of Rocky and Aisha

Sam - Daughter of Kat and Billy

 **Hey guys this is my new series im starting im planing on doing more characters in the future so please rate and tell me what you think Dragneel Out!**


	2. A New Legacy

**AN: I dont own anything, if i did i woukd rerelese zeo and make kimberly not brake up with thommy.**

Alex was walking down the hall to meet up with his best friends. They all did everything together. There was Mason, Brooke, RJ, and Sam. "Hey Alex" says Mason. "Sup Bro"replies Alex. "Shall we head to Richie's" says Brooke. "Sure." They all headed of to Richie's Burger Bar. "Man I'm hungry" says RJ. "You're always hungry RJ." "Acually I clould go for a burger" says Mason. "Me too" says Alex. "Ok I'll go order us some burgers" 10 minutes later RJ came back with 3 burgers. "You guys own me 5 bucks." "Hey you still owe me for doing you homework RJ" says Alex. "Ok what about you Mason?" "Oh yea, i kinda left my wallet at home." "Mason you always leave your wallet at home." They finished eating and went to go hang out at the park. Deep within the earth a mysterious figure opens his eyes."Ah, my sleep was wonderfull." "Ha Ha Ha time to start my conquest of Earth." "Ramer, Igor get up." "Yes master Zamkar?" "Take some Mekos and reak havoc on the surfice." "Yes master."

The group was hanging out at the park when they heard screaming. They look over and see some kind of sheep monster and goat look creatures attacking the park "What is that?" asks Alex. Suddenly they are surrounded by the creatures. They try to fight but even their martial arts is not helping (they all take the same karate class) then they run and hide behind a big rock. RJ accidentally leans on a button opening up a secret room. "RJ what do you do?" yells Sam. "I don't know there was just a random button here."

They all decide to go into a cave and find a lab. "Whoa this place is awsome" "Hello children" They all look up startled to see a man in a black suit with glasses on his face. "Who are you?" asks. "My name is Roran and you have all been chosen." "Chosen for what?" asks Mason confused. "Chosen to become the Power Rangers Ultra Squad (its a shitty name i know) "Shit dude this is amazing, I have always wanted to be a power ranger." says RJ. "So you want us to fight a demon with an army of creatures in multicolored spandex?" "Yes" says Roran. "Ok fine by me." "All of you have great fighting skills that are needed to combat this threat." "What exactly are we dealing with here?" "An ancient demon named Zamkar who was asleep but is now content on world domination." "So how are we going to stop him?" asks Brooke. "With these." Roran presses a button and out of the walls pop bracelets. "These things are sick" says RJ as they each take one. "These are your morphers. Use them only in times of trouble." "So how do these things work?" asks Alex. "You pop open the top, press the button, and say Ultra Squad armor up and the Ultra Armor will apear around you." The lights start flashing. "Its one of Zamkar's goons Ramer, he's attacking the city." "Ok guys we need to stop him." "Yeah" "Step on the pads and you will be teleported to where you need to go" says Roran. They all step on the pad and teleport to fight Ramer.

 **Hey guys so this is the first chapter i will have more out soon so please review so I can see if it is good ok other than that have a great day Dragneel Out!**


	3. New Suits New Powers

They arrived in the city and saw the destruction caused by Ramer and the Mekos. "This is just awful" says Sam. "Yeah, we need to stop him" Just then they saw a blast coming at them and dodged it. "Ha puny simple tons. You will never defeat us." "That's what you think. Ready guys?" asks Alex. "Ready. Ultra Squad armor up." "What?" screams Ramer. Multicolored uniforms appeared around them. "Ultra Squad Red." says Alex. "Ultra Squad Blue" says Mason. "Ultra Squad Green" says RJ. "Ultra Squad Yellow" says Brooke. "Ultra Squad Pink" says Sam. "Your suits don't scare me. Mekos get them." The rangers run in and fight with them.

 **Time for multiple fights**

Alex: "Ultra Saber." Alex pulls out a sword from his armor. He starts fighting the Mekos taking them down one by one. "Ultra Saber, Ultimate Slash." With one quick move all of the Mekos are gone.

Mason: "Ultra Magnums." Mason pulls out dual magnums out of his armor. He starts blasting away the Mekos. "Ultra Magnums, Ultimate Burst." He fires a big shot from his magnums destroying all the Mekos.

RJ: "Ultra Axe." RJ pulls an axe out of of his armor. He starts slicing up the Mekos. "Ultra Axe, Ultimate Slice." He slices up all of the Mekos.

Brooke: "Ultra Fists." Big Fists appear on Brooke's hands. She starts wailing on the Mekos. "Ultra Fists, Ultimate Bash." Brooke punches through all the Mekos obliterating them.

Sam: "Ultra Spear." Sam takes a spear from her armor. She starts stabbing the Mekos. "Ultra Spear, Ultimate Pierce." She throws the spear, cutting through all the Mekos.

The rangers meet up to face Ramer. "You might have defeated the Mekos but you won't defeat me." Ramer charges at the rangers. They start attacking Ramer . Ramer backs away winded. Zamkar sees this. "Igor send the growth soil." "Yes master." Soil pops up from the ground and lands on Ramer. Ramer grows to enormous height. "Woah." "Rangers call the zords." "Ultra Zords launch." "Ultra Copter." "Ultra Speeder." "Ultra Sub" "Ultra Tank." "Ultra Jet." Five zords came and the rangers jumped in them. They start attacking the giant Ramer. Its working but it's not enough. "Rangers form the Ultra Megazord." "Right." The sub becomes the feet. The speeder becomes the body. The copter and tank become the arms. The jet becomes the head. "Ultra Megazord." They fought the giant Ramer. They fire the tank's cannon and the copter's blades. "Ultra Sword." The megazord pulls out a sword. "Ultimate Punishment." The megazord slices at Ramer. Ramer is alive but harmed. "You won this battle rangers but next won't be so easy." Then Ramer sunk into the ground. The rangers celebrate not knowing they are following their parents foot steps.

 **Hey guys new chapter. They finaly get their powers. This took all day so i hope you like it. If you do review to let me know how im doing anyway have a good day Dragneel Out!**


	4. Returning to Normal Life

Meanwhile Kimberly and Tommy are watching the news about the attack. "Does evil never quit?" asks Kimberly. "There have been many other rangers beautiful." says Tommy. "And now there is a new team." "I'm gonna call the others to see if they saw it." Tommy picks up the phone and calls Adam. "Hey Tommy did hear the news?" "Yea we just saw it." "I can't believe there are new rangers." "Just another team to add to the list." Just then Tommy got another call. "Wait Adam I got another call." "Hello?" "Hey bro it's Jason. Did you see the news?" "Yea me and Adam were just talking about it. Here I'll patch you through. Hey Adam I'm back and Jason is here." "Hey Jas." "Hey." "So these new rangers. What do you think about them?" "They're ok they defeated the monster but the city was destroyed before they got there." "Who do you think that ram guy was?" "I don't know. He reminds me of Goldar." "Yeah." Then Rocky and Billy joined the call. "Hey guys." "Hey did you guys hear?" "That's what we've talking about." "Why does every villian want to take over Angel Groove." "I don't know." "Ok I got to leave Mason just got home." "Same with Alex." "Ok see you guys later." Alex walks into the house. "Mom, Dad I'm home." "Hey bud how was your day." asks Kimberly making dinner. "Ok nothing special" replies Alex know fully well what happened. They set the table and ate. "I heard a monster attacked the city and the park." "Really my friends and I never knew." _I can't tell my parents they would be in danger._ They ate and Alex went up to his room. Alex called his friends that night. "Did you tell your parents." asked Brooke. "Of course not they might get hurt." Alex said. "Besides Roran told us to keep our identities secret." said Mason. "Yeah we can't tell anyone." said Sam. "Guys" said RJ. "What?" "I'm starving." "YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY." Everyone was dying at that point. "Well I think it's time to hit they hay." said Alex. "Yeah." "But I'm still hungry." "Give it a rest RJ." "Goodnight."

 **Hey guys here is a new chapter hope you like. I think i have a new post schedule. I plan to post 1 chapter a day but sometimes that might not happen. With school and having my own free time i might post a day late. If that does happen i apologize. Also i want to know if you guys want a long story and different episodes or do you want me to just do the important battles and plots. Just review or pm me what you want. Anyway I Hope you like this next chapter and have a great day Dragneel Out!**


	5. A Normal Day, Well Almost

The rangers finished school and headed to Richie's. While they were there RJ was hungry (of course) and ordered a burger. "That test in math was hard." says Brooke. "I know and I studied all night." "It wasn't that hard." say RJ with burger in his mouth. "RJ eat with your mouth closed." "Ok." he says mumbled. They were talking when their communicaters went off. "What is it Roran." says Alex. "A monster named Zebraga is attacking the city." "Ok Roran we will be there. Come on guys." "But I haven't finished my burger." "RJ come on." RJ got up to leave but turned back and grabed his burger.

They arrived at the city. "Alright Zebraga get ready to meet your end." "I will defeat you." "We'll see about that. Ready guys? Ultra Squad." then they hear chewing. They turn around to find RJ chewing on his burger. "RJ!." Sam slaps the burger out of his hand. "Hey I was eating that." "And we were fighting the monster." "Ok now are we ready? Ready. Ultra Squad, Armor Up." The all transformed. "Mekos arise." They charged the mekos and Zebraga.

 **Hey guys new chapter. I'm sorry for not uploading i was just lazy and didn't feel like writing so i apologize but im back and tell me weither you want a bunch of episodes or just the importent ones. So just review** **down below what you want. Anyway hope you enjoy and have a great day Dragneel Out!**


	6. The Second Battle Begins

"Ultra Sword. Magnums. Axe. Fists. Spear." They all bring out their weapons. They fight the mekos. "Ultimate Slash. Burst. Slice. Bash. Pierce." They use their ultimate moves to defeat the mekos. "Alright Zebraga your turn." "We'll see." The rangers charge at Zebraga but he just keeps knocking them down. "Ha ha you'll never defeat me rangers." "Ok guys we need to do this together." said Alex. The rangers got to work. Brooke punched Zebraga and he was sent flying. Sam threw her spear into him. RJ sliced him into the air. Mason fired at him with his magnums. "Go Alex." says Mason. Alex pushed the button on his sword, jumped on Mason's shoulders, and jumped into the air. "Ultimate Slash." he says as he slashes Zebraga and lands on the ground. Zebraga gets up. "That's impossible." They rangers get a call from Roran. "Rangers press the second button on your weapons and combine them." "Ok" The rangers combine the weapons together into a sword. "Ultra Buster, Sword Formation." "Ultimate Strike." They slash Zebraga with it and he is destroyed. "Igor send the growth soil." Zamkar says angrily. "Yes master." Soil spills onto Zebraga making him grow. "Ultra zords." They call their zords and form the megazord. "Ultra Megazord." They take out the sword."Ultra Saber. Zebraga you have destroyed the city and innocent lives. For that you must pay. Ultimate Punishment." They slice through Zebraga destroying him. The rangers celebrate and power down. "Armor off. Great job guys we did it thanks to our teamwork." "Yeah." They each say goodnight and head home.

 **Hey guys new chapter hope you like it. Don't forget to review and favor it so I know that you like it. And tell me whether or not I should just write the important parts. Anyway have a good day Dragneel Out!**


	7. The Scott Houshold

Mason walked into his house. "Mason how was your day?" Trini asked. "Good nothing special." "Good. Dinner is ready dear." "Ok coming." Jason came bolting down the stairs.

"Mason! How are you?" "Good." "That's good. Now lets eat your mother's cooking." They sat and ate. Once they were finished and Mason got up to go his room. Jason threw a punch at him. Mason stopped it without looking. "You're getting rusty." "We'll see." They begin sparring until Trini came up. "How many times have I told you boys not to fight in the house." "Yes mam." They stopped. Mason went up to his room while Jason went to his study. Trini just rolled her eyes "Boys." and went to watch TV. Mason called the others. "Hey guys." "Hey Mason." "So what are we talking about." "We were talking about cool each of our weapons are." "Mine can slice through Mekos with ease." said Alex. "So can mine and I can use it as boomerang." replied RJ. "Mine are my own two fists so I am my own weapon which is the greatest." said Brooke. "Well while yours can only be used in short range, mine can be used at short and long distance so I win." said Mason. "Guys?" says RJ. "RJ I swear if you say you are hungry I will personally shove a Burger down your throat so that you can never eat again." says Sam. RJ shuts up. Everyone i laughing hysterically. They all say goodnight and go to sleep but all Mason can think about is if his parents will find out.

 **Hey guys new chapter up. Sorry about not posting yesterday I had no school so I was just playing video games all day. Well I be sure to post tomorrow. Oh and I don't think I will post on Saturday and Sunday so change of schedule. Anyway hope you like this took a while to write. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow, it would really help me. Anyways have a good day Dragneel Out!**


	8. Special Notice

**Hey Guys Goku here. Sorry for not posting in a while i just have a bit of writters block so as soon as i get it done i will post the chapter.**

 **Ok now for the important part. I'm working on a digimon fanfiction but i need another person to help me with the one character. I need our digimon to do a Jogress Shinka (DNA Digivolution) so i need another person to write the character. He is already created and has some chapters about him so i need someone to write it using that information. PM me if you want to do it. You need to have Google Docs on your phone or PC so if you're interested PM me. Anyway I'll have the chapter soon so just be patient. Have a good day. Dragneel Out!**


	9. Eating Like a Elephant

The rangers were hanging out at Richie's. RJ was eating all the food he could eat. "Seriously RJ do you need that much food?" asked Brooke. "Yes my stomach needs to be satisfied." replied RJ. Brooke just stared at RJ while he ate food. Just then their morphers went off. They all nodded and went off. They got to the city and saw a monster named Elephantite. "Let's go guys." "Right." "Ultra Squad, Armor Up." They transform and fight the monster. Elepantite summons mekos. They fight the mekos but while RJ is fighting the monster comes up. "Consuming Darts." He blows darts out of his trunk one of them hitting RJ. "Ah." "Everyone looks over to see RJ collapsed. "Ha Ha my work here is done." Then Elepantite and the mekos sink into the ground. The rangers run over to RJ. They take the dart out and wake him up. "RJ are you okay?." asks Alex. "Guys." says RJ. "What is it?" "I'm starving." They all sigh and fall to the ground." They all head back to Richie's. RJ orders Three large Richie Burgers, four large fries, a hotdog and a jumbo shake. "Jesus RJ do you need any more?" asks Brooke. RJ just keeps eating and eating and eating. Where does he put it all? thinks Brooke. RJ just keeps stuffing it all down. The others get up to leave then RJ stops them. "Wait guys don't go." "RJ we don't like seeing you eating like this." "Besides we have homework to do." They leave. RJ gets up to follow them but turns around and sits down to eat. The others talk about RJ. "It's so weird. He usually doesn't eat this much." says Sam. "I know. I wonder what is wrong with him." says Mason. Alex just realized something. "I got it." says Alex. "What?" "I know what happened to RJ. Remember he got hit by Elepantite's attack?" "Yeah." "Maybe his attack caused RJ to eat a lot." "Oh my god. We have to tell RJ." The rangers sprint off to find RJ.

RJ is sitting the park eating Ice Cream. "Oh. I lost my friends because of eating. I need to be strong and stop this." He pulled the Ice Cream away from his mouth, but he started eating it again. "I need to be stronger for my friends." This time he dropped the Ice Cream on the ground. He tried to concentrate but he couldn' help it. He dove on the ground licking the Ice Cream off the ground. The rangers find RJ licking the Ice Cream off the ground. "Don't look at me I'm a disgrace." he says. "It's ok RJ." "No it's not! I can't stop eating. You guys hate me for it." "RJ we know why you are eating constantly." "Really?" "Yes. We just need to know where Elepantite hit you." "He hit me in the back of the shoulder." "Show us." RJ showed them his back. They discovered that RJ had a little dart in his back. They pulled it out. RJ suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. "Thanks you guys it really means alot to me." "Of course RJ you're our friend." Then their morphers beeped. "Rangers Elepantite is attacking the city." "Right. Let's show this guy some payback."

They teleport to the city to fight Elepantite. "Ha Ha rangers. Are you back for more?" "You bet Elepantite but you better watch out." says RJ. "Ultra Squad, Armor Up." They transform and fight the mekos. "You guys take care of the mekos. I'll take care Elepantite." says RJ. "I'll go too." says Brooke. They both rush the monster and start fighting him. Elepantite summons mekos. Brooke and RJ fight them. Elepantite sees and opening and trys to hit RJ again. Brooke sees this and runs and punches the darts away. "Thanks Brooke." "No problem. Now lets finish this guy." Brooke punches Elepantite into the air. "Ultimate Bash." "RJ jumps up into the air. "This is payback. Ultimate Slice." RJ slices Elephantite. He gets up smoking. The others join them having just defeated mekos. "Lets finish him. Ultra Buster Axe Formation. Ultimate Sever." They slash Elepantite destroying. Zamkar gets angry. Igor the Growth Soil. Soil pops up onto Elepantite making him grow. "Ultra Zords." They form together. "Ultra Megazord. Ultra Hatchet. Elepantite for making me eat alot and losing my friends you shall be vanquished. Ultimate Punishment. They slice through Elepantite destroying him for good. The rangers celebrate. "I'm sorry guys." "It's ok we know it wasn't you." "Thanks guys you are the best friends. They all go home.

 **Hey guys Goku here. I'm so sorry for not having the chapter up. It is hard for me to write plot and character focus chapters so the chapters will take longer to complete. I'll try my best to get it done. You have been very patient and I and greatful. Don' forget to PM me if you are interested in writing a Digimon fanfiction with me. Anyway Review and enjoy. Dragneel Out!**


	10. The Soul of a Scott Part 1

Tommy picked up the phone and called the others. "Hey Tommy what's up?" said Jason on the other line. "I just wanted to know if you and Trini wanted to hang out with us and the others while the kids are out." "Here all ask her. Trini!" "What?" "Do you want to hang out with the gang while the kids are out?" "Yeah sure." "She says ok." "Good we will meet up at the park at 3." "Sounds good." Tommy called everyone else and told them about it.

Meanwhile... Alex and the others arrived at Brookes house. Alex knocked on the door and Adam opened it. "Hey Mr. Park is Brooke home?" "Yeah she will be right out. BROOKE YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" "OK" Brooke came marching down the stairs. "Hey guys ready to go to Richie's?" "You bet." They all headed out. Adam was in the living room waiting for his wife to get ready. "Tanya hurry up we are going to be late." "I'm coming I'm coming." They both left to meet with the others at the park. Meanwhile Zamkar was ploting his next move. "Those bloody rangers always ruining my plans. Igor start the Terrestrial Constructer." "Yes Master." A cheetah type monster popped out. "I am Cheetoul. How may I serve you master Zamkar?" "Go to the surface and wreak havoc on the humans." "As you wish." Cheetoul sprinted quickly up the ground and to the surface. The kids were hanging out at Richie's and decided to go to the park. The older gang was hanging out. "This reminds me of old times." says Kimberly. "Remember when that baby was strolling down the hill." "When was this?" asked Trini and Jason. "Oh you guys and Zack were doing somthing and Billy, Tommy and I were walking in the park and this baby stroller was rolling down the hill and we went to stop it. We eventually did but Rocky, Adam, and Aisha where there trying to stop it as well. That is acually when we first met." "I remember that." says Aisha. They all rembrance about old times when Cheetoul came bolting through eating people's souls. "Not a monster." Then Cheetoul came up to them. "Ha puny humans. You will feel the wrath of Lord Zamkar." He tried to take Trini's soul but Jason came up and kicked him. "Keep your hands off my wife." Just then the kids showed up and saw their parents. "Oh Shit! Our parents are here." "Lets go behind this bush. "Ultra Squad, Armor Up. The transform and run out. "Stop there monster." "Ha Ha rangers I've been expecting you. Mekos rise." The rangers run in and fight the mekos. Mason breaks away and starts fighting Cheetoul. "Ultra Magnums." He pulls out his weapons but Cheetoul is too fast. Mason can't get a hit on him. Cheetoul knocks Mason to the ground. Cheetoul goes after Jason. He knocks him to the ground and puts his hand inside Jason. Jason screams in pain."AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Mason tries to get up but can't. Cheetoul takes a glowing object out of Jason and eats it. Jason falls to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Cheetoul goes after the others but is stabed by a spear. He turns around. The rangers come up. "We will finish this next time rangers." He sinks into the ground. The rangers help Mason up. "Lets go." The rangers leave and power down. Jason is taken to a hospital and Trini calls Mason. Mason sees the call and acts natural. "Hey Mom." "Mason honey, your father was attacked by a monster." "Is he okay?" "I don't know he is in the Hospital." "Okay I will be there as fast as I can." Mason rushes to the hospital. He gets in the room and finds his father unconscious. "Jason honey you have to wake up. For me and Mason you have to wake up." said Trini. Mason saw his mother desperately trying to wake his father up. He gripped his knuckles tight and ran out of the hospital. "It is all my fault." Mason punches the wall. "This wouldn't of happend if I was faster!" he yelled. "I have to defeat Cheetoul for my father." Mason ran off to face Cheetoul alone.

 **Hey guys new chapter hope you enjoy. I know you all hate me cause I hurt Jason but i needed drama and something to motivate Mason. Don't forget to PM if you are interested in co-writing a Digimon fanfic. Anyways fav follow to be notified when I post a new chapter. Review to let me know how I am doing with the sorry. Anyway enjoy Dragneel Out!**


	11. The Soul of a Scott Part 2

Mason ran into the city and contacted Roran. "What is it Mason?" "Hey Roran, if Cheetoul appears, don't tell the others." "Why? What are you going to do?" "Something I must." Then Mason cut off his communicator.

Mason got to the city. "Cheetoul! I know you are here. Come out and face me!" Cheetoul popped out of the ground. "Foolish ranger, this will be your end." "Ultra Squad, Armor Up." Jason transformed. "Come at me." Cheetoul charged Mason and knocked him down. Mason got up and pulled out his weapons. "Ultra Magnums." He shot at Cheetoul but he was too fast and Cheetoul knocked Mason over again. Masin tried effortly to hit Cheetoul but he kept getting knocked over. Meanwhile …

The others are hanging out at Randy's when their communicators go off. "What is up Roran?"

"Rangers Mason went off to fight Cheetoul alone." "What!" "He told me not to tell but I couldn't stand it anymore." "Well guys let's hurry." The rangers arrive at the city. They see Mason on the floor and run to his aid but are stopped by Cheetoul. "Mekos rise." They morph and fight the Mekos. Mason sees his friends and gets up only to get knocked over. The rangers defeat the Mekos but Mason gets up. "Stay back. I have to do this." He gets knocked down again. Sam goes to help, but Alex holds her back. "This is his fight." "I must defeat him. For my father." _I need to do this. For my father. For my friends. And especially for myself._ "I… won't… let… you… WIN!" Mason morphs without using his morpher. A power swells up in Mason. "Ultra Speeder minimize." His zord shrinks in size. "Ultra Armor. Speeder mode." Mason has a chest plate shaped like the underside of a car, wheels on his shoulders and feet, exhaust pipes on his arms as weapons, and headlights on his helmet. "Woah" says the others. "You think some armor is gonna stop me?" says Cheetoul. Cheetoul attacks. The wheels on the back of Mason's feet move to his feet. Mason rolls on the wheels like roller skates and dodges the attack. "What!?" Mason runs fast Cheetoul trying to catch up with him. Mason turns a slashes Cheetoul with the exhaust pipes. Cheetoul gets knocked backed. Mason runs around slashing Cheetoul. "You stole people's souls, and my father's soul. For that you must be punished." Mason puts the pipes behind him and rockets towards Cheetoul. "Checkered Flag Finish." Mason flips around and slashes Cheetoul powerfully with his pipes. He does some wheelies and Cheetoul explodes. "Igor the Growth Soil. Yes master." Soil pops up from the ground and lands on Cheetoul. He grows giant size. Mason powers down and grows back his zord. "Roran the zords." They combine the megazord. "Ultra megazord." "Ultra Pistols." The megazord pulls out duel pistols. Cheetoul is fast and the rangers can't hit him. Mason remembers something. "Guys close your eyes and focus on his energy. Everybody closes their eyes and concentrates."There." The megazord shots at Cheetoul hitting him. "Cheetoul you have stolen souls and left people empty shells. And for that you must be punished. Ultimate Punishment." They blast Cheetoul to smithereens. "Yes." Mason jumps out and powers down. All the souls return to the bodies. Jason wakes up in the hospital bed. "Jason sweety. Are you all right." says Trini. "Yeah I'm fine." Mason runs into the hospital. "Dad." "Mason your dad is alright." "Oh dad." Mason goes to his father and hugs him. "It's

okay Mason I'm fine." Mason feels happy knowing that he saved his father. They all get up and go home.

 **Hey guys new chapter up. I know it's been awhile, but didn't have the chance to write until now. Hope you guys like this. The rangers beat Cheetoul and discovered a new form. Anyways follow fav and review to show me that you like the story. Have a good day. Dragneel Out!**


	12. Roran Explains It All

The rangers were at the comand center asking Roran about what happened to Mason. "Roran why didn't you tell us about a new form?" asked Sam. "Rangers you should know that I found the crystals that are in your morphers. I tapped into the crystals and created the Ultra Armor to use their powers. When you first morphed the crystals read your personalities and created your weapons and vehicles from those personalities. So the crystals have many powers that we do not know of, and this new form is one of them. As you grow as rangers and people you will unlock new forms and possibly new zords." "So me fighting to save my father and all the people who lost their souls unlocked my speeder form?" asked Mason. "Exactly." "Ok thanks Roran." With that the rangers went home. Meanwhile… "What is with these monsters and failing all the time?" yelled Zamkar. "Mabye if you take out the leader the rest will fall master." sugested Ramer. "No you fool that tatic never works. I've studied all other villans who have fought rangers and failed, and that never worked. What we need is to get rid of the other rangers to make the leader useless. Igor the Terrestrial Constructer." "Yes master." Igor pressed a button and a chemelion type monster popped out. "Master Zamkar, I am Sneaklion. How may I serve you." "I want you to take out all the rangers exept Red and make Red belive his friends hate him." "Yes master." With that, Sneaklion went to complete his mission.

 **Hey guys final a new chapter. Sorry about not writing for a while. I would make an exuse but I won't so I'll say that I was lazy and didn't feel writing. But this is also a tough part to write because I don't know wheither to make filler or to give them a new zord or to introduce a new ranger, so I am excepting any ideas. Also I want to make up a theme song but I am not musicly talented. So if you want to make a theme song for me PM me the lyrics or send them to my email** leoranger0709 **. So anyways hope you enjoy. Dragneel Out!**


End file.
